The goal of database automation is to establish an optimized end-to-end process, enhance the development to production cycles, lower the risk of release problems, and provide a quicker time to market. Due to the fundamental differences from application code, different development and deployment processes, it can be a challenge to keep the production version of database intact and ensure seamless deployment of all the parallel release changes. As such, a need exists for efficient database automation and parallel release changes.